Haven't we already broken every rule
by Thin-K
Summary: TalaKai. One shot. Tala breaks a very important rule and gets punished. Will there be someone to help him?


**Haven't we already broken every rule…**

**By: K**

Tala POV:

Darkness. Black cell.

Outside the moon is bright, the stars are shining.

I shiver.

A single, thin blanket. Not enough to keep you warm at night.

Certainly not now.

My body has weakened.

The fresh wounds on my back reminding me of this horrible day.

It hurts. Still I smile. Broke a main rule today…

Boris wasn't pleased. Nope. Not at all. He was pissed off. Furious would be a synonym…

He thought he broke me, tamed me…

I snort.

Did he really think I'd obey…?

* * *

_Flashback_

"You worthless brat… You lost."

Fear. Clearly written in the child's eyes. Sander's only 6…

"Get him away. Out of my sight with him!"

Boris looks around. Still fuming.

Everybody standing in line. Calm. Silent. Cold. Uncaring.

"You're dismissed. Everybody back to their room…"

1 hour later

"Tala."

I look up.

"Yes sir?"

My cell door opens.

"Follow me."

We turn around a corner.

Sander is lying in a cell. Unconscious.

On a sign of Boris, 2 guards open his cell. Splashing ice-cold water over the boy.

He wakes up immediately. His eyes wide, looking around like a wounded, trapped animal.

Boris starts laughing.

'God, how can he enjoy this…?'

But I remain silent. Indifferent.

Another sign from our tutor.

Sander is dragged over the flour, to the wall, where they chain him.

Inwardly I shudder. Knowing perfectly well what they're about to do.

'Why did he bring me here?'

Boris nods when the guard looks up.

A devilish smile on their faces.

The whip landed on his back.

Cracking. Time and time again.

His screams reaching the depths of my heart.

However, I don't look away. Knowing that, if I did so, it wouldn't look well for me either.

Sander's shirt was soon ripped apart. Blood streaming down.

After 10 minutes the guard stopped.

Boris had watched me out of the corner of his eye the whole time.

He smirks and nods to the guard, who roughly pulls off the kid's clothes. At least that what was left of it…

'No, they can't mean that…

That's…cruel. To cruel…

No, this is wrong. So wrong.

I can't let this happen…'

"Remembering Tala…?" A taunting voice. Somewhere in the distance. The fog in my head is too thick to really hear it.

Memories are reappearing before my eyes.

It was nearly the same situation…

A sudden pain shoots through me.

I see myself hang there again. What was I? 4? 5 years old?

'No… No…'

I shake my head softly.

Boris has his trousers already on his ankles…

My eyes widen and I shudder.

"No…" A soft whisper.

I turn.

A guard roughly forces me to look again.

"You'll watch this boy…

And after I'm done, you may ease his pain and kill him…"

Boris' voice is ice-cold.

I close my eyes.

If he really thinks I'm going to watch…

Suddenly Sander's cry breaks the silence.

I clench my fists.

All of a sudden I'm out of my guard's grip. Launching myself at Boris, pushing him away.

The 2 guards take a hold of me. Throw me at the ground. Hit me 'till I'm coughing up some blood.

"Stop!"

They immediately back off.

Boris pulls my head back by my hair. Making me face him.

"Is this what you want? Well than, you'll take his place."

He throws me back down and looks at Sander disgustedly.

"Bring him away!"

I close my eyes. Shielding myself off of the world. I know what's gonna happen.

I know this pain. I've been through it so many times before already.

Hands taking of my vest. Ripping of my shirt.

"It is much more fun with you anyway…" His deep, dangerous voice.

No… You're not going to break me Boris.

My mind is elsewhere. Anywhere. Just not here. Anywhere but here…

A face is floating before me. Crimson red eyes. Blue triangles. A small smile.

Kai… Yes. This is where I am. Somewhere with you. The 2 of us. Alone.

A stabbing pain brings me back to reality.

Tears form themselves in my eyes.

"Cry for me Tala. Scream. Cry…"

Oh, how I hate that voice. His husky whispers.

'Tala… Hang on…' A soft, sweet voice.

Yes, there I want to be. Close to him.

Kai… Please…

The pain is easing…

And when I look again, Boris is standing before me.

His feet hit me full in the face. I fall forwards, but the chains hold me back from hitting the ground.

"What is it with you? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? What were you thinking?"

I remain silence, and set myself back up.

"Do you care Tala? Do you care for that useless kid? Do you?"

His voice is rising with anger. The number one rule of the Abbey: Don't care!

And I just broke it.

His hand slaps my face, so hard I hit the wall.

A deep blackness takes over my senses and I pass out.

1 hour later

My back is burning. Seems he wasn't satisfied enough. Did he really have to use that damned whip…?

'Kai… Where are you? Please, Kai, I need you. I just want you to hold me. Make this pain go away…'

But Kai isn't here, and lucky for me, I pass out again.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

The door of my cell opens softly.

Inside I cringe.

'Please. No more. I can't take another punishment.'

A shadow coming closer.

I'm lying on my stomach, so I can't see who just entered.

My bed shifts when that person set himself down.

I smile. Recognising the scent.

A hand softly runs through my hair.

Suddenly you stand up again.

I turn my head afraid to see you leave again.

'Please, don't leave me again…Not again…'

But you're only taking a bowl of water and a piece of clothing.

Carefully you take care of the wounds on my back.

Cursing under your breath in every language you know.

I smile. Your gentle hands relaxing me.

When you're done, I turn myself around. Lying on my side, facing you.

A sad smile on your face. And I can see the pain in your wonderful orbs. For once they are not cold and uncaring. Actually, they never are when you're with me.

And neither are mine.

I reach out a hand and gently stroke your cheek. Blue painted cheek.

Speaking of breaking rules…Well, haven't we already broken every rule? Haven't I?

I already broke the first on years ago. Don't care. Well, I do care. I care for my team, for all the innocent kids living here, for Kai… Especially for Kai.

No emotions! The second rule. Be cold. Ice. Stone. Well, I am all that, but it isn't really me. I can pretend to be that way, so I won't get punished, but it isn't me. I still show my emotions. Only for the guys and Kai, but I still show them.

Never disobey an order. Ha, we all break that rule. We're rebellious… Of course we are. The guards don't like that. It scares them. It makes them feel like they're loosing controle…

Well, guess I break every rule in here…

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel 2 arms encircle me.

Without me noticing you laid yourself next to me.

I sigh happily and curl up close to you.

Sharing your warmth. Falling asleep peacefully.

You always have this gift of making me forget my pain.

The end.

* * *

K: So… What did ya think of it?

You know, I'm really dying to get some reviews… So, please… : )


End file.
